The present invention relates to an apparatus for supporting injection mixing work, particularly an apparatus for supporting work for mixing a plurality of injections in a medical agency such as a hospital and clinic.
It is often conducted, in a medical work, to mix a plurality of injections in order to dose it to a patient. Almost all of the injection mixing works are conducted by a nurse in a nurse station in a hospital.
In the injection mixing works, it is necessary to select a proper injection and conduct the work in a proper order so as not to cause an appearance alteration such as turbidity, sedimentation and so on, and a composition alteration such as separation of a component, decrease of content and titer and so on.
Thus, the nurse needs to have information about the proper mixing of the injection. Such information is described in the literature but the amount thereof is huge. In addition, the information varies and is difficult to understand.
There has been proposed an approach to make a list so that the nurse can easily understand the combination of injections for proper mixing. In this case, it is difficult to find out a combination of injections among a number of combinations of injections. Therefore, in actual practice, the nurse inquires of a pharmacist about the propriety of a combination of injections, thereby resulting in an increased amount of work time and thus delaying work.
Furthermore, there are many matters in mixing injections, for example, mixing (combination) order, composition alteration, side effect, dosing method, stability after dissolution and so on, but everybody is not always familiar with such matters. Therefore, it is difficult to mix the injections efficiently and certainly. If the injections are mixed in error, such a mixture should be discarded.